


everyone but you

by twinOrigins



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Basically a fic of a jaded grumpy man thinking about his feelings and getting even grumpier, Humor, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Unrequited Love, although if Harry got his head out of his ass it might be requited -_-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 17:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinOrigins/pseuds/twinOrigins
Summary: He was never far from Harry's musings, especially lately. But to be relating a fuckingsongto him? That was a line he didn't want to cross over. He was doomed enough as it is.





	everyone but you

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics in the fic come from Everyone But You by The Front Bottoms!!
> 
> The second I heard this song I couldn't help relating it to Harry and Cisco, and I've been wanting to write a fic for them for ages anyway. This definitely won't be the last I write for them though :D I was so so happy to see Harry return on the recent episode <3 <3 <3

Harry was tentatively lurking near the entrance of a shop he'd never be caught dead in if he weren't searching for a gift.

Jesse's birthday was coming up, and he wanted to get her something store-bought and not just something he'd tinkered with. He thought she might appreciate it more. Truthfully, he had no goddamn clue what she wanted anymore, but he was trying to get better at listening--and noticing the nuanced things left unsaid, too.

He hated shops like these. He never shopped in person. He either bought things through the internet or had things foisted upon him from Jesse's excursions, though she was always throwing something wildly colorful or patterned in, begging him to switch up his reportedly 'bland' style. Over his dead body. Things like that just _weren't him_.

Through his tumultuous life he'd learned to cling to things he was comfortable with, burying them deep within himself and refusing to change so he at least had something stable. Was it healthy? He wasn't sure any of them had a normal scale of healthy these days anyway. It got him through, and that was enough. For now.

But he was here, feeling highly uncomfortable in some infernal, dimly-lit hellhole that he'd remembered Jesse mentioning before. There were teenagers and young adults milling about, clearly not put off by how closely everything was shoved together and how fucking loud the screeching music was. What was even playing? Could it still be considered music when it sounded like that? Godawful.

For lack of anything better to do while he waited for the shop to clear out some, he squinted slightly and focused on the words, trying to decipher what the man was droning on about.

**_It doesn’t get worse, it doesn’t get better_ **   
**_You just get old, it lasts forever_ **

He snorted. Great, now he was relating to a millennial. He'd been in this store too long already. He perused the shelves within his grasp, wondering if maybe he could find something here and just go now.

**_Can’t get happy, can’t get sad_ **   
**_It’s hard to do_ **   
**_When I hate everyone but you_ **

He instinctively wanted to throw something across the room or kick a shelf over when a face popped into his thoughts, unbidden. He was never far from Harry's musings, especially lately. But to be relating a fucking _song_ to him? That was a line he didn't want to cross over. He was doomed enough as it is. Was convinced he had been since he saw that grin, heard the lilting and undoubtedly charming voice of Cisco Ramon exclaiming over a ridiculous nickname.

**_I fell in love_ **   
**_‘Cause no one saw me the way you did_ **   
**_And no one’s seen me that way since_ **   
**_But for a short time that’s how I lived_ **

He could write a novel to rival the likes of Tolstoy comprised of nothing but the reasons he and Cisco were ill-fated. It'd speak for itself. They were all very legitimate reasons, not the least of which being,

_•We're from entirely different earths_   
_•I'm nearly old enough to be his father_   
_•We clash heads consistently_   
_•I'm a broken man who can't give such a pure soul what he needs and deserves_

As his mind didn't hesitate to quickly tack on several other reasons he pulled his glasses off and rubbed his eyes vigorously, spots accosting his vision. He didn't need this today. He wished his genius-level intelligence could be good for creating something to turn his plaguing thoughts off for a while. How ironic that would be.

"Sir?" His head whipped over to the source of the voice. Someone from the register was approaching him. "Can I help you find something?" He'd probably let himself look as fucked up as he felt. That wouldn't do.

He straightened his back up, letting his expression fall into its usual disinterested scowl and perching his glasses back atop his nose. "Went into the wrong store."

With that curt explanation, he made his way out as quickly as he could. He'd find something for Jesse another time. Right now, he needed a project to throw himself into. Something to fill the _~~lonely~~_ empty spaces of his mind and hands. A way to drown out thoughts of Cisco, since trying to avoid thinking of him at all wasn't working in his favor.

What could he do, when not even a parallel world was far enough away?

**_I stay home_ **   
**_Just to get locked in different rooms_ **   
**_It’s the presence that you feel_ **   
**_I swear it holds some type of truth_ **

**_Can’t get happy, can’t get sad_ **   
**_It’s hard to do_ **

**_When I hate everyone but you_ **   
**_Everyone but you_ **   
**_It’s hard to do_ **

 


End file.
